Patients undergoing total hip replacement are beeing enrolled into this dose-escalating study evaluating a cytokine compound in comparison to morphine and placebo. One patient has been withdrawn because of an eoisode of hypotension after receiving first dose of drug. Sixty-four other patients have completed the study with no serious adverse effects. Recruitment is ongoing.